In His Eyes
by Mam'zelleCombeferre
Summary: A song fic for the song In His Eyes from the musical Jekyll and Hyde. We all know Max has a thing for Fang, but what if Max 2 did also?


**A/N: This was just too tempting and idea to pass up. I was thinking we all know that Max loves Fang(even if she herself doesn't), but what if Max, the clone, had feelings for Fang, the real one, too???????? That's why I chose this song because it's about two girls in love singing about their complicated feelings towards a certain man. The song is "His Eyes" from Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical. Also this takes place during Saving the world.... right after Fang leaves. This is part of a series that is mostly broadway music.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or this song.**

(Outside the vacation home)

How could he do this to me? We were practically joined at the hip! He was my best friend and he left me! I sent the rest of my flock and Ari to go take a walk why I sat and thought about some things. But mostly, I just didn't want them to see me cry.

Max: I sit and watch the rain, and see my tears run down the window pain.

(In a jail cell)

I missed him so much. It was almost unbearable. He was so understanding of everything. Max was lucky to have a guy who loved her for who she was. I sat down against the wall of my cell and looked at the sky through the small window. Wishing I could fly free back to him.

Max 2: I sit and watch the sky, and I can hear it breathe a sigh

Thinking about him just made me cry harder. Remembering what life was like before Fang went berserk and left. It hadn't been the happiest time of our life, but still better than the pain I felt now.

Max: I think of him, how we were

Thinking of him only made me want to see him more. It was a pain that was hardly bearable. I was certain that seeing him again would take that pain away. Make life worth living.

Max 2: And when I think of him, then I remember

**(A/N: The storyline before lines they both sing are both their thoughts)**I miss him.

Both: Remember

I always knew we were supposed to be together. He was like my air. Without him I couldn't breathe. I was afraid if I didn't do anything. My heart would stop completely.

Max: In his eyes, I can see, where my heart longs to be

His eyes were the thing that I could remember most clearly. They were so dark and understanding. I felt important when he looked at me. Like he really cared if I was happy or not. I felt safe with him near. He cared and therefore, he wouldn't let me be hurt beyond repair.

Max 2: In his eyes, I see a gentle glow. And that's where I'll be safe, I know.

When his arms were around me I felt safe. I could hear his heart beat, and that comforted me. Somehow, I knew these moments where very close to his heart too.

Max: Safe in his arms. Close to his heart.

I didn't know how to tell him how I felt then. And part of me, recognized that I still didn't.

Max 2: But I don't know quite where to start

His eyes always had a kind of far away look in them. Like he was seeing something in the future. Seeing what would happen in some later time.

Max: By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond tomorrow.

He made me feel happy no matter how bad the situation. Even just thinking about him made me feel a little hope.

Max 2: By looking in his eyes, will I see beyond the sorrow, that I feel.

(COME BACK TO LATER)

Max: Will his eyes reveal to me promises or lies.

I just knew he loved me too. I was no worse than Max. I was just like her in every way. She was my clone, just as I was hers.

Max 2: But he can't conceal from me the love in his eyes.......

I knew him like I knew my own shadow. His every look. All the times we had communicated without words were a product of that.

Max: I know their every look. His eyes..................

The saying the eyes are the window to the soul fit him so well. You could see everything he was thinking layed out for everyone to see. Despite his no emotions persona.

Max 2: They're like an open book. His eyes .................

With one look I was under his spell.

Both: But most of all the look that hypnotized me.........

If I was thinking rationally, I would just forget about him and accept that he wasn't coming back.

Max: If I'm wise, I will walk away, and gladly.

A small part of me recognized that I would never see him again. I had tried to remember this a great deal of times. But, its hard to walk away from things that you treasure.

Max 2:But sadly I'm not wise It's hard to talk away the mem'ries that you prize

(A/N: This is both Max and Max 2's thoughts from here till the end of the song)It was then that I realized that I loved him, and that was worth forgiving him for anything.

Max: Love is worth forgiving for

Max 2:Now I realize

Both: Everything worth living for is there in his eyes

I forgave him for leaving me. He did it with good intentions.

Max: Love is worth forgiving for now I realize.

Max 2:Now I realize

Both: Everything worth living for is in his eyes

SongFic #2

A/N: This is actually two different songs morphed(no pun intended) to each other to create a captivating scene with Jeb and Ari. The storyline is pretty much Jeb turning Ari into an eraser and then Ari's thoughts on it. Also includes his first morph. The songs are First Transformation and Alive. Both of which, again, are from Jekyll and Hyde: The Musical. The most musical on this planet.

Disclaimer: Don't own these. Both of them own me however.

Jeb's POV

I wish I didn't have to do this. But, if I didn't then someone else might do something worse.

I must be wise

I must try to analyze

Each change him

Everything I see

How will it be?

Will he see

The world

Through different eyes?

I walked over to the counter in the operating table and picked up the syringe that I would use to inject my son with the wolf genes. It glowed red in the dark.

Like a warning light

Glimmering in red

Like crimson bloodshed

Shimmering in red

Beautiful and strange

See the colors change

Before my eyes!

See how they sparkle like diamonds at night

Leading out of the darkness

And into the light!

I got out my journal and began to write about this particular......experiment.

3:58am

It is done. I have injected 5 centilitres of the

newly fuse formula . No noticeable

behavioral differences.

Then I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing my son lying on this table like...like...like some common lab rat! He was my son, whom I was about to condemn to a life of unacceptance. I walked out of the room in disgust.

3 hours later........

Ari's POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. 6:58. I wonder how I got here? Suddenly I was aware of a horrible pain from somewhere inside of me.

Something is happening

I can't explain

Something inside me

A breathtaking pain

Devours, consumes me

And drives me insane........!

Oh! It hurt so bad. I felt like I couldn't breathe. That I couldn't control myself anymore.

Suddenly

Uncontrolled

Something is

Taking hold

Suddenly

Agony

Filling Me

Killing me

Suddenly

Out of breathe

What is this?

Is this death?!

I could feel my teeth sharpening themselves and fur growing allover. I got taller more muscular. It scared me. But those thoughts were soon smothered by murderous thoughts.

Suddenly

Look at me

Can it be?

Who is this creature

That I see?

Free!

(Quick A/N. This one doesn't really have a storyline to go with it. It's just song lyrics. But basically it's Ari singing about these new feelings.)

What is this feeling of power and drive

I've never known

I feel Alive

Where does this feeling of power derive

Making me know

Why I'm Alive

Like the night it's a secret

Sinister, dark, and unknown

I do not know what I seek

Yet I'll seek it alone

I have a thrist that I cannot deprive

Never have I felt so Alive

There is no battle I couldn't survive

Feeling like this

Feeling, Alive

Like the moon an enigma

Lost and alone in the night

Damned by some heavenly stigma

But blazing with light

It's the feeling of being Alive

Filled with evil but truly Alive

It's the truth that cannot be denied

It's the feeling of being

Eraserfied.....................(A/N: Yeah the endings a bit cheesy, but it' the only thing that remotely fit.)

A/N: It's not my best work by far, but it fits the story. Jeb's POV's better than the other parts but still. It needs some work. R & R!!!!!!!!


End file.
